The Wait Is Over
by Insanity-Plus
Summary: Rukia is tired of waiting for Ichigo, so she decides to take matters into her own hands. IchiRuki. IchigoXRukia. Pure Smut. R&R!


**Okay… there's no good reason behind this. I just felt like writing some pointless IchiRuki smut, and by God I did it!**

**I hope you guys enjoy despite my obvious lack of lemon writing skills…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters used within this Fic! They all belong to Tite Kubo! Please support the official release!**

* * *

"Rukia!"

Ichigo tried to push Rukia away as she wrapped her arms around his neck, a devious smile playing on her face as she leaned down to kiss his throat. He shivered at the feel of her lips against his skin, and tried again to push her away.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I'm tired of waiting, Ichigo," she whispered, running her lips up to his chin. She grinned up at him, her eyes shining with lust. "We've been dancing around each other for years now… I'm done with it. I want you."

Ichigo's face flushed. This was _not _how he expected his day to go after settling in to finish some neglected paperwork.

"Rukia," he tried to say reasonably, swallowing hard. "We can't do this."

"Why not?" Her grip around his neck tightened as her mouth went back to his throat, running lightly over the skin.

He pulled at her arms but they both knew that he wasn't putting up much of a fight. "Because I'm a Captain now. This wouldn't be setting a good example." He couldn't stop the sound that slipped out in response to her actions.

"I don't care about that. No one needs to know any way." She pulled herself closer to him and rubbed her body against him. "You can't tell me you don't want it."

He didn't answer. If he told her he didn't want it, which was what he needed to say, it would be a lie. They both wanted it. His hands stopped trying to push her away. It was a useless fight. Instead they went to the wall, looking for anywhere he could find something to hold onto. He felt like his legs would give out under him as she moved lower down his neck to his collar. He didn't understand how she had this kind of power over him. He could beat her in any test of physical strength. He could out-do her when it came to anything other than _Kidou_. But here she was, with complete power over him.

_The great Captain of Squad 8 – the savior of Soul Society – overpowered by a short lieutenant._

The scandal would catch fire instantly.

His hands moved down her sides till they found the hem of her shirt. His fingers snaked up under the fabric, ghosting over her skin.

"Oh, looks like you do want it." She was teasing him, and there was nothing he dared do about it. If he teased back she might stop, which was the last thing he really wanted her to do.

"Yes, I want it. I want you, Rukia." He couldn't deny it to her. He couldn't bring himself to lie to her. She rewarded him for admitting it. Her mouth found his, and the two clung to each other as their tongues fought for dominance.

Her hands moved to undo the sash of his _shihakusho_, her lithe fingers removing the cloth with ease. His robes came down without any complaint, his chest now bare to her touch. Her touch lit fires along his skin; which he found to be ironic as her _Zanpakuto_ was an ice-type.

Not one for inequality, Ichigo began to strip her of her _shihakusho_. She tossed her white glove to the side, letting his fingers touch the exposed skin of her arm tenderly. He felt her shiver under his hands, and knew that, with all her bravado and forcefulness, she was just as affected by this as he was.

He pushed her back against his desk, her back arching. His hands removed the robes of her uniform and found the wrappings that covered her breasts. She smiled against his lips, pulling back to begin the process of unwrapping the bindings. He watched her hungrily, remaining quiet for fear of ruining the moment with his crude mouth. He put it to better use, instantly leaning down to suckle a pink, pert nipple once she had exposed her breasts. She moaned, threading her fingers through his hair. He moved to tend to the other nipple, sending shivers all throughout Rukia's body as she trembled under him.

"Ichigo…" she breathed, yanking on his hair to pull him up for a deep kiss. He would have grinned had he not been busy tasting her mouth. She reached down to tug his pants downwards, desperation evident in her movements. He helped her pull his pants down, and then returned the favor by picking her up and sitting her down on the desk, yanking her pants off with a single tug.

She giggled. "Someone is impatient."

Ichigo grunted. "Seems impatience is a vice we share," he said, smirking.

"Hm," she hummed. "For once I agree with you."

She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and dragged him back to her, joining their lips together in yet another kiss. She pulled him closer, their now naked bodies pressed together. He groaned, feeling his pulsing member being rubbed by her inner thigh. She grinded against him, teasing him. He growled at her, and she grinned against his lips.

"No more playing around, Ichigo," she whispered, pulling back to stare meaningfully into his eyes. "I want this."

Ichigo stared back into her shimmering violets, seeing within them a fierce determination to accompany her words. She did not lie to him, never lied to him. They were always up front with each other, and there was no difference in this instance. She told him what was on her mind, as she always did, and in return he would do the same.

"I want this too," he replied. "I've wanted this for a long time."

"Then do it…" she said softly, pressing her forehead to his. "Do it…"

Ichigo nodded, and began to slowly press the tip of his penis into her. She closed her eyes, moaning as she felt him enter her. He watched her expression closely, adding inch after inch inside of her. He felt a flame erupt from their connection, spreading all through his body. She felt it too, he could tell. She wrapped her arms around him and breathed his name over and over again until he was fully sheathed.

"Move…" Rukia said, digging her nails into his shoulders. "Move!"

Ichigo didn't need to be told. He started his rhythm slowly, pumping back and forth inside of her. Her face contorted in an expression of pleasure, her head rolling back as he increased his pace. She rolled her hips, trying to match his movements.

"Nng! Ichigo!" she mewled, leaning back to lie on the desk, his thrusts jolting her body. Papers and pencils flew to the floor as he pumped into her, his thickness filling her up. He gripped her hips, slamming into her with everything he had.

"Shit…" Ichigo cursed, clenching his teeth. He had fantasized about this moment for so long that a part of his mind was trying to convince him that this was yet another daydream. But he knew this was real, that Rukia truly was moaning his name as he had her draped naked over his desk, because the sensations that shot through him with every thrust was doubly better than anything he had ever imagined.

"Ugh..! So close..!" Rukia nearly wailed, her hands pressing against his shoulders. "Keep…going..!"

Ichigo threw his head back, roaring as he slammed into her one last time, his seed spewing into her womb. The heat of his release sent Rukia over the edge, her orgasm rocking her body so violently she visibly trembled.

Basking in their conjoined climax, Ichigo fell on top of Rukia, their bodies pressing together as they both panted, coated in a fine sheen of sweat. Rukia buried her face into the crook of his neck, tasting the saltiness of his skin with a few lazy kisses.

"Jeez…" Ichigo coughed, chuckling. "That was…"

"Oh no," Rukia said, biting into his neck. "This isn't done yet."

Ichigo's eyes widened as she pushed him off of her. He fell back off the desk and onto the floor, his ass slamming onto the hard wood below. He grunted, scowling deeply up at her.

"What the hell do you think-"

"I've waited too long for this," she cut him off, standing over him in her full naked glory. "I'm not settling for anything less than glorious."

Ichigo's breath hitched as she kneeled down, straddling his waist. He was surprised by how quickly he shot up again as her breasts fell into his face.

"R-Rukia-!"

"Ssh," she hushed him, leaning down to kiss him softly. "You had your turn, now it's mine."

Ichigo remained quiet as she lifted herself slightly, positioned her sex over his hardening member. She lowered herself, both of them groaning in pleasure as he entered her for the second time. She didn't waste time by moving slowly, taking him all in one thrust. Ichigo worried someone might come by to see what all of the screaming was about.

"Holy…" he ground out, gripping her hips. "Rukia…"

Rukia hummed. "I love hearing you say my name," she grinned down at him. "Say it again…"

"Rukia…" he complied.

"_Yes_," Rukia moaned, rolling her hips. She bit her lip, trying to quiet down as she felt him buck his hips to meet her rhythm.

Ichigo, not too keen on just lying back and doing nothing, reached up to cup her breasts. She gasped, placing her hands over his as he squeezed and massaged her supple mounds. He pinched her nipples, feeling them harden under his touch. Rukia quickened her pace, tossing her head around in every which way as pleasure rolled in waves over her senses.

"Oh my God!" Rukia gave a throaty scream, a new, fresh orgasm seizing her. She whimpered, twitching as she nearly blacked out from the intensity of it. "_Yeeeees!_"

"Jesus!" Ichigo leaned up to cover her mouth with his, stifling her screams. He knew they needed to be quieter, or else the entire _Seireitei _would come rushing through the door. She bit his lip, trying to control herself as he remained inside of her tender sex.

"I'm sorry," she said, panting, sweat dripping from her brow. "Just…fuck…"

"I know," he said, chuckling. "Trust me, I know."

Rukia took a moment to regain her composure, then, with a sly twinkle in her eye, began to pump him again.

Ichigo nearly fell backwards as all the wonderful sensations of moving inside of her returned. "Ugh! R-Rukia…"

"One more…" she said. "One more time… for both of us…"

"Oh _shit_," Ichigo groaned, thrusting against her. He sunk deep into her hilt, her walls clenching around him as Rukia rode him. They clung to each other, kissing deeply as they thrust in perfect sync.

"A little more…" she whispered against his lips. "_More…_"

Ichigo flipped them over, Rukia's ankles locking together around his hips as he pumped inside of her. She gripped his shoulders, digging her fingernails into his skin so roughly blood threatened to spill. Ichigo didn't even notice the slight pricks of pain, focusing solely on the beautiful lieutenant.

"_Yes!_ Right there! _Yes!_"

Ichigo groaned, his genitals clenching as he released inside of her. Rukia tightened her legs around him, milking him of his release for its entirety.

"_Fuck!_" Ichigo cursed.

"Oh God… here I come!"

Rukia reveled in her third climax, her juices spilling forth from her sweetest spot.

They both slumped once they had finished with their respective orgasms. Ichigo fell on top of her, his heart beating wildly inside of his chest. Her arms wrapped around his head, pulling his face into her bosom.

"Ichigo…" she panted, burying her face into his hair. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" he said back, smiling despite his near fatigued state. "I love you too…"

[~]

Outside the locked 8th Division Captain's office stood half of Ichigo's squad, all of them looking stunned and embarrassed by what they had just overheard from their Captain's quarters.

"Well," one of them said, voicing everyone's thoughts. "Damn."

* * *

**Figured I'd add in a slightly humorous ending after all that shameless smut haha!**

**In every Fanfiction writer's career, there comes a time when all you really need to do is write some lemons. That's my response to this Fic. So do with it as you will!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. I haven't written lemons in a LONG time, so I'm fully prepared for criticism. Bring it on!**

**Any and all grammar mistakes are my fault. I take full responsibility. **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
